dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca/Chance/3
'Characteristics' Fecas have awful soft caps for chance (see below), and as such, it is absolutely vital that you scroll chance to 101 as soon as possible. Without scrolling, this build just isn't very effective. With your characteristic points , I recommend putting them into vitality or wisdom , or a mixture of both. Wisdom should be scrolled to 101 to increase the xp you gain from fights, and if you can afford it I would encourage you to scroll both vitality and agility at a minimum. 'Feca caps' 'Spells' 'Core spells' These are spells that should be levelled to 5 or 6, as they are the most important for a chance feca. 'Other spells' These are spells that you may level, depending upon your usage of them. Reinforced Protection *Raises the % resistance of the targets for a tiny AP cost. This is a must have at lower levels and especially in groups. It's the class spell so you must exchange a doploon for it. Natural Attack *This is an intelligence attack spell and as such is not useful for a chance feca, unless you plan on being hybrid. It is the only direct attack spell you will have until you get cloudy attack, so you could level it whilst you wait to get cloudy and then delevel it later on. Aggressive Glyph *This is another intelligence spell, casting a glyph which deals damage to all players/NPCs in the area of effect. Not very useful for a chance feca unless you go hybrid. Spell Rebound *This reflects damage dealt, and can be useful to get out of difficult situations where your HP is running low. Blindness *Deals neutral damage and removes AP. This may be useful for PVP but is up to you if you level it or not. Aqueous Armour *It may be a good idea to level this, as it reduces damage from chance spells. Very useful for PVP, but up to you if you want to level for PVM. Immunity *This prevents you from receiving any damge for one turn. Can be very useful but it is up to you if you level this or not. Shiver *Attracts enemies and deals Air damage in a cone. Truce *This prevents any player on the map, ally or enemy, from receiving damage for one turn. Personally I find it useless. Fraction *This shares out damage received to each of the targets in the area of effect. Can be useful if you work as part of a team. Backlash *The only strength attacking spell fecas possess, this shouldn't be levelled unless you plan on going hybrid. Glyph of Blindness *This is a glyph which removes AP from those in the area of effect Burning Glyph *A glyph which inflicts strong fire damage to those in the area of effect. Not great for a chance feca unless you go hybrid. Paralysing Glyph *This glyph removes MP from those within the glyph. Can be helpful in preventing enemies from advancing and to keep them at a distance whilst you attack them. Glyph of Repulsion *Inflicts fire, water, earth and air damage. Entirely up to you but I find it helpful, especially if you have a set that gives good amounts of each element. Summoning of Feca Dopple *This one is self explanatory and entirely up to you 'Equipment' Levels 1-25 *Stick with the Novice Set and do quests around Incarnam and Astrub until you can wear the next set *An Adventurer Set is good if you have one, but if you don't have one then it's probably better to save up for the next set rather than buying one Levels 26-42 *The Moskito Set is probably your best bet, giving small amounts of chance *You can use the Prespic Set if you are leeching, to increase wisdom and thus level faster Levels 43-79 *Get the Akwadala Set , as this gives very good amounts of chance for being such a low level set *Alternatively, the Ice Kwak Set is good, but quite expensive *The Blue Scaraleaf Set is a cheaper set if you can't afford Akwadala Set or Ice Kwak *Buy a Gelano at level 60. You can buy some nicely maged ones with +chance or +vitality Levels 80-113 *TheRoyal Indigo Blop Set is probably the best you can get right now, mixed with **Koss Axe **Shika's Cape **King Jellix's Crown Levels 114-175 *Get the Ancestral Set at level 114. It is at this point that you could go hybrid with strength if you wanted to, as this set gives high amounts of chance and strength *At level 129 change the Ancestral Treechelmet for a Doro L. Blak *The Metal Hammer should be your weapon of choice Levels 176+ *The Sovereign Set is good at this level *Couple the Undergrowth Set with the sovereign set *At level 200 you can wear whatever you want, as long as you meet the criteria 'Levelling' 'General guide' You can visit the wiki's general levelling guide Levels 1-20 *''Stay in Incarnam doing quests and the odd fight, thanks to the achievements and the xp boost from having higher level characters, it is now very easy to get to level 20 without doing too many fights'' **''Incarnam dungeon is good xp once you get high enough to solo, or in a group'' **''Prepubescent chafers'' *''Astrub also have some very good quests for levelling'' *If you can, try to leech with some friends or follow the F2P guide at this point *Dopples Levels 21-30 *''Astrub quests'' *''Field dungeon'' *''Creakrocks'' *''Astrub meadows'' *Blops *Cracklers *Tainela forgobballs *Lousy pigs *Dopples Levels 31-50 *''Creakrocks'' *''Field dungeon'' *Blops *Lousy pigs (knights) *Piglets *Cracklers *Gobball dungeon *Scaraleaf *Dopples Levels 51-80 *''F2P should become P2P at this point'' *Kanigers *Solo gobball dungeon *Lousy pigs *Chafers *Dark Smith /Baker /Miner *Otomai Island Coral Beach *Wabbit Island *Dopples Levels 81-120 *Firefoux *Dreggons *Kanigers *Ouassingues *Frigost Island *Scaraleaf dungeon Levels 121-200 *Trools *Dreggons *Frigost Island *Rainbow blop Lair *Koolich Cavern *Kanigers *Fungus Cavern *Brakmar or Bonta Rat Dungeon *Agony V'Helley *Bherb's Gully *Zoth Village